


Vlogger and Mullet

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Art Major Keith, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Nicknames, Childhood Sweethearts, College Student Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Dating Other People to make the other Jealous, Dorks in Love, Established Matt Holt/Shiro, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forgotten Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friends with Benefits Lance/James, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic is such a good color on Keith, Haven't writing on this since Nov 12 according to the doc, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Pidge (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I got like 8k in and need some motivation to continue, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, Keith & Shiro & Allura (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kinda?, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Boys in Skirts, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Mixed Allura, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Social Media, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron), Windy's pay me, YouTuber Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Well-known vlogger and bisexual disaster, Lance McClain has been accepted into Garrison University, the most popular Liberal Arts College in California and Lance, Hunk, and Pidge's first choose college. He'd planned to spend the next four years getting drunk, hooking up with James (his on and off boyfriend from high school), and dancing of course. But, turns out that Keith Kogane is his roommate. The same Keith that he spent most of his grade school years ridiculing then crushing on. He thought he'd never see Keith again after he left out of no where in their freshmen year. But here he is, sharing a room with him.
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Endgame Keith/Lance - Relationship, Established Shiro/Matt Holt, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, James Griffin/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith & Shiro
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> omg I haven't written this since Nov 12th, I have 4 chapters ready and edited so they will come out, so if you want me to continue I prombly will.

Lance couldn’t remember a time when he was both excited and sad. But now that was all he felt as he looked out at a sea of boxes, all with different labels his control-freak sister-in-law, Lisa, made for him. He sighed, whipping a hand over his face in his way of resting. Lance took off his reading glasses, putting them in a separate pouch in his backpack, before going back over to his tripod to begin the vlog.  _ Pouty face off. Vlog face on. _

“Hello everybody, I can't believe I’m saying this but it’s my college move-in day!” He said excitedly, all American charm and high cheekbones. Lance could get viewers in from all over, but not very many from his hometown. Only his close friends and family knew he had a youtube channel and wrote for his blog on Self Help, Dancing, and Binding Safety (after Pidge almost wore his while he slept).

“Right now I’m waiting on Hunk and Pidge to arrive to start our drive to Garrison, California. I woke up too early for this, Hunk got us a time slot for 9 o’clock so let’s go, team mom,” Lance laughed. He lifted his baseball cap off his head to run his hands through his unruly bedhead. He took his time explaining more on it, before turning off the camera to search the house.

He knew it wasn’t the last time he was going to see the house, he was planning on coming back home for the summer and Christmas. Even though all that, he’d never been gone from home this long. He’d never been away from his mom for that long. He was a total momma’s boy, to say the least. 

Lance walked down the hall and into the mostly empty kitchen. No one would be up at 3 am, except for his mother and brother sitting on their kitchen counter eating ropa vieja out of the cookie tin. His family was strange. He flicked on the light, startling the two who looked back at Lance surprised. “Oh, cariño,” Ruby said, getting down from the counter. She was shorter than Lance, she had been since he was in the 7th grade. The small plus-sized woman that Lance called his mom, quickly made her way across the kitchen and over to her son, taking him in a tight hug. 

“Hey, mamá,” He whispered as he hugged her back, resting his chin atop her thrown together bun. Lance glanced back at the counter where Luis was sitting alone, he gestured over to him, he happily got up to join the hug. Ruby held back her tears as she buried her head in her son’s shirt.

**_…_ **

“Come on Lance, we don’t have all day!” Pidge yelled from the back seat, poking his head and threw a hole in their massive collection of luggage. “Shut Up!” Lance huffed, shoving a backpack in the boy’s face to shut him up. 

Hunk helped Lance load the remainder of their stuff into the trunk of Hunk’s beat-up minivan. They’d had the car around since their sophomore year of high school, the bright red van was named Big Red’s Starbucks Order. The only way Pidge and Lance would stop arguing was if Hunk picked one that suited all of them. So, their obsession with coffee and cake pops got into the naming process. 

… 

The sun wasn’t even up yet, and the two boys were arguing in the car. Lance had finished his filming for the car segment, so he had moved to the backseat with Pidge, the boys having a heated conversation over Starbucks coffee and McDonald’s breakfast sandwiches. 

“I swear Lancelot, how come you don’t even know who your roommate is?” 

“Cause I’m not a stalker, Pokemon.” 

“It’s not stalking if it’s over Instagram.” 

Hunk chuckled from the driver’s seat, music playing low in the background as he drove peacefully. “Do you know what their name is?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder. Lance shrugged, tapping hopelessly at his phone, “Like, Keith something or another.” He groaned, throwing his phone at his dark blue backpack. “I just wanted to be roommates with James,” Lance pouted. 

“We both know you only want to room with him because your geting dicked down by that yummy soccer-player,” Pidge snickered, getting an elbow shoved in his direction. “He’s right Lance, you and James have been hooking up since high school,” Hunk laughed, turning off the intersection. 

Lance groaned, knocking his head back on the headrest. “I don’t understand how y’all found out,” He mumbled. “Dude, you guys made out in my living room at a party, you don’t remember?” Lance didn’t remember; high school parties were a blur in his life. Especially parties at the Holt residents. Pidge’s parents weren’t always home so the one and only, Matt would throw on parties on Pidge’s behalf. And Lance would get crazy drunk and go home with James Griffin, his on and off at the time boyfriend. 

He waved his hand in Pidge’s face, “Details, Details.” Hunk laughed from the front seat, “You boys take a nap, I’ll tell y’all when we’re in Cali,” He suggested. The two boys in the back yawned in unison, nodding a bit. 

When Lance woke up, Pidge was laying his body on Lance's, sleeping soundly. He ruffled his hair gently, Pidge wasn't as much as a little gremlin when he slept. 

He looked up at the front seat where Hunk was, trying to figure out what had happened when he was napping. The smell of donuts filled the closed up car, which got Lance fully awake. “Morning,” He mumbled. “Good morning,” Hunk chirped, a big grin on his face. “Donuts? Did you get me coffee?” Lance asked. His friend nodded, passing back a cup of Dunkin’s coffee. 

“Four sugars?” 

“Four sugars, Lance.” 

Lance grinned, giggling a bit to himself as he drank from his coffee cup happily. “We have about an hour till we’ll be there,” Hunk explained. He hummed, picking at the hot cup, “You ready for the best time of your life?” He asked, jokingly. 

Hunk shrugged, taking in the view from the front window, “I mean, it’s not going to change much, I’m going to see Shay more often than I usually would and I'll be making sure you don't get wasted,” He said. “It’ll be fun right, don’t get into too much trouble okay.” 

Pidge made a farting noise, startling a laugh out of Lance. He looked down at his friend, who had woken up and stolen his coffee. “You’re such a basic bitch!” Pidge laughed, pulling off the cap as he took a swig from the coffee. “God, you like too much sugar in this shit,” He said, gabbing Lance in the chest. 

“Dude, you like it black, like your soul,” He snickered. Pidge rolled his eyes, leaning all his body weight onto Lance. 

Time went by quicker than Lance expected it to. In no time they got to their college and made their way towards the unloading area. The three young adults hopped out of the car and began to unload some of their luggage into large blue carts. 

Lance parted ways with Hunk and Pidge, already planning on meeting up with Lotor to help him unpack. He held the camera in front of himself, explaining his plans to it, he moved one hand around as he spoke. He smiled once he reached the lobby of the housing.  _ Dorm Altea _ was labeled in big block letters at the front of the building. Lotor leaned against the large wall, long white hair pulled up into a ponytail. 

“Galra!” Lance shouted, turning the camera to look at Lotor. 

“McClain! Didn’t think you’d be on time,” Lotor laughed, pulling him into a hug once he got close enough. “Pidge made me,” He shrugged. Lotor took a cart from his friend, pushing it inside to show Lance around. 

**_…_ **

Lance was close to throwing a desk at Lotor. But that was their friendship in a nutshell. Friendship? Lotor and Lance never put a name to their relationship. Just pals. They could stand each other when needed, and if one were drunk, the other would come to get him. Usually, Lance was a part of the latter half, since all he had was Big Red. 

“Lotor, you’re not even listening are you?” Lance huffed, looking up from his desk to Lotor at the dresser, “Everything is meticulously color-coded to fit the rainbow.” Lotor snickered, sorting things around. “You really do bring your sexuality into everything, good to know,” That comment got him a flip flop to the back of the head. 

“Ouch,” Lotor whined, looking behind himself at the desk. Lance sat at a small wooden desk at the foot of his bed. Reading glasses on, bangs pinned to the sides by berets (Or at least what bangs he had). “No puedes decir una mierda perra,” Lance said, grinning wide. “I don’t even understand you,” He pouted, flicking him in the back of the head. “I don’t even get why I’m helping, isn’t your little boy toy supposed to help you?” 

“James? No, he and Matt are doing their thing,” Lance said, flicking his wrist to get rid of the conversation. “Wait, you’re admitting he’s your boy toy?” He shrugged, organizing his pencils, “We’re not dating, we just have sex,” Lance hummed then glanced back at Lotor. It wasn’t a lie per se, just not the full story; They went on ‘dates’ and hung out in what people would say in a romantic sense. But they never put a name to it. They tried in high school but Lance hated conversations about relationships. He knew they never worked out the way he wanted. Lotor didn’t need to know all that though. 

“What’d you expect?”

“Nothing, Nothing at all,” Lotor chuckled, turning back to the mess that was Lance’s closet. “Chica blanca básica,” He mumbled with a smirk. “How do you know that and not my insult!?” Lance asked, jabbing him in the back. “Your mom said it a lot to me when we were in high school,” He explained, pushing around some hung-up shirts. “You’re not wrong,” Lance said, the two of them breaking out into a fit of giggles. 

“Come on Keith, aren’t you excited?” Shiro asked, trying his best to catch up with his brother. Keith rolled his eyes, picking up the pace as his brother and sister tried their best to follow him. “No, Not really,” Keith said, pushing past other college students. “You’re such a party pooper,” Allura huffed, pushing at Keith’s backpack. “Just accept It, I’m a hermit and I don’t want to be here. I still don’t understand why I can’t just stay with you and Matt,” He said, pointedly looking back at Shiro. 

“Matt would go nuts, you know that, and you don’t have a job,” Shiro chuckled, patting Keith on the head once they stopped at his hallway. “I’m not working at another coffee shop, I will punch someone if you make me,” The younger brother grumbled, pushing his prosthetic arm away. He walked slowly down the hall, taking in the dorm numbers and names. He stopped at the one he recognized, fumbling around for his keys. Keith pushed open the door to see two boys already in there, one he already recognized at first glance. 

"Kogane." Lance's ears perk up as Lotor grinned at the boy with a mullet. Lotor always greeted people by their last names, something no minded or said anything about. Keith’s scowl turns to a small, tense smile as he waved back, walking past the two of them and to the unmade bed, crawling on top. 

Shiro looks to Lance and Lotor, smiling at them, “Lancelot, how are you?” He asked, pulling the boy into a hug once Lance stood. He shrugged, smiling at him before walking over to his camera, turning it off, “Working on a move-in vlog.” 

“Good luck, Remember to get some sleep and not do an all-nighter just to edit,” He reminded, walking to the back of the room where Keith was, followed by Allura who just nodded at them.

From Lance’s middle school years, he remembers Shiro and Keith being a big part of it. The two boys had moved to Phoenix temporarily with their dad, never really explaining why. Even though all that, they still made quick friends with the group of chaos demons that were (and still are) Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. More Pidge and Lance than Hunk. 

At first, Keith and Lance had a mutual dislike of each other, Lance envying him for being able to one-up his ass, and Keith being too tired and stubborn not to fight back whenever Lance would get on his nerves. Then things  _ changed _ . 

Which is why he said nothing to greet Keith, he didn't even known if the other remembered him.

So Lance didn’t greet Keith, he didn’t even know if the other remembered him. 

Things began to wind down once the three college juniors left the semi-decorated room. Lance’s side was perfectly even; polaroid photos tapped neatly on the wall, the bed completely made, not a pillow out of place, Bi pride flag hung evenly on the wall, and the desk with color-coordinated sticky notes and highlighters in a straight line at the top of it. 

Keith’s side was the opposite; it was almost empty, not very much of a personal touch, except for a few articles and photos pinned up on a bulletin board, red yarn strings connecting them. His bed was messy and looked already lived in, his black high tops kicked off to his side of the room. The mullet head himself was curled up in a huge quilt, a drawing tablet hiding under there with him.

Lance was off on his side of the room, editing one of his summer essays as a mug of coffee sat hot next to him. He tapped away at the keys of his laptop, his eyes straining to look at the screen. He sighed, taking off his glasses to rub at his face, “How do you like your coffee?” Lance asked, raising his voice so Keith could hear under the blanket. “Pure espresso shots,” Keith answered, the blanket flopping off of his head as he sat up, squinting at the newfound light. 

He tilted his head at him, a small, genuine smile crossing his lips, “That’s like chugging red bull.” Keith shrugged, “You think I don’t do that already too.”

“You have officially become a college student,” Lance snickered. Keith hummed, stumbling out of the bed, leaving his tablet on the comforter. He walked towards Lance, standing above him as he examined his appearance. “I feel like I know you?” 

“Oh, you do?” Lance smirked, resting his chin against his balled fist. 

“Yeah, I’d recognize those ears anywhere,” Keith countered, motioning to his ears. 

“What’s wrong with my ears?!”

“What’s not wrong with your ears?” 

Lance gasped dramatically as Keith chuckled. “Now that I have your attention, I want to tell you that if you even touch my laptop, I will permanently dislocate your kneecaps, Same treatment if you turn off The Office while I sleep,” Keith joked, keeping his voice low. “You got it?”

“Peachie,” Lance choked out.

Keith smiled then walked back over towards his bed, curling up in his blanket burrito. Leaving Lance speechless and slightly turned-on.


	2. Dormitory Get-Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shrio are at the gym talking. Allura holds a Dormitory Get-Together for the students in Dorm Altea to get to know each other and be on good terms. Lance and Allura get drunk and dance. Keith takes Lance back to the room and talk about their past,

About a month had passed without incident in their dorm room. Lance had begun Dance 101 with Allura and Lotor, and Keith had tried out and gotten into the school’s soccer club. Even though it had been a short time, Lance had come back to the dorm with James twice. 

The first time, James was bringing him back from a concert, Keith catching them because of all the giggling and shushing each other. Lance had gotten up on his tiptoes, enjoying the height difference between them, giving James a gentle kiss at the front door. He smiled when he pulled away only a few inches, he had mumbled a thank you, his fingers curled around a pair of sea-soaked flip flops. 

Keith had gagged in the background, the two ‘love birds’ not noticing him in the dark. “Close the door! I’m trying to sleep!” He said, making his presence known. James and Lance jumped and looked back at Keith in the corner of the room, laptop open on his lap. 

“Doesn’t look like it,” Lance countered, glaring back at him and James left. 

The second time it wasn’t a surprise. Lance had gotten Keith’s number and told him prior that he’d be watching movies with James and Keith came back to the room earlier than expected. It was awkward as shit for Lance but his roommate couldn’t careless, getting his drawing tablet and leaving for Shiro’s apartment off-campus. 

Now that the Dormitory Get-Together Allura had planned was getting closer and closer, Keith knew he couldn’t get out of it no matter how much he complained. His sister was a demon and there was no arguing with her. 

He was doing his morning routine at Garrison Gym in the next building over. Keith took his time as he worked his way up to a spirit on the treadmill, Shiro on the other one to his right. The only reason he went to the gym was that Shiro wanted a workout partner who wasn’t Adam. 

“You okay?” Shiro asked, trying to be heard over Keith’s music. His brother popped out an earbud, slowing the treadmill to a jog, “Mhm, just dreading being related to Allura.” Shiro chuckled, “What’d she do now?” 

“She’s making me come to his dorm event that she planned, it’s weird!” Keith explained, groaning aloud. “I thought I could go all through college under the radar, not going to parties, just arguing with Lance about what’s better, The Office or Parks and Recs, and work on assignments for my art classes,” Keith ranted. 

“Speaking of Lance, how’s rooming with him?” Shiro asked a sly grin on his lips. Keith narrowed his eyes at his brother, already thinking up a list of things he didn’t care for about Lance. “He’s… strange, he’ll wake me up in the middle of the night, making mac-in-cheese as he waits for his editing program to transfer his files. He rambles when he’s sleep-deprived and keeps bringing around his boyfriend. I mean, I don’t care that he brings that dude to the room but he’s such an ass,” He said. Shiro snapped his fingers, thinking for a second, “You mean that kid on your soccer team… um, James right?” He asked. 

“Yes! I just want to kick the damn soccer ball at his dumb face,” Keith groaned in frustration. His brother couldn’t help but laugh at him, turning his treadmill down to a walk. “Poor you,” Shiro snickered. 

“Shut up!” Keith said, playfully pushing the taller man’s shoulder. “It’s a serious problem, I can live with Lance, I can’t with James, Might have to punch him,” He huffed. He ran a hand through his damp hair. He needed to get it cut, but both of his siblings insisted that he not. 

Lance had been… growing on him? He didn’t know, he was his roommate and they would have petty debates on random topics. Even if he didn’t like how late he stayed up and how he liked his coffee, (type of coffee). He still would talk with him till he fell asleep or even turn on One Day at a Time in Spanish (no matter how weird it looked with it not in-sync with the audio). And he still learned his coffee order so he could get him some of his classes would get canceled. 

Keith and Shiro finished their workout about an hour later, the two of them going to the local shop to get boba then go back to their own homes. Keith walked up the flight of stairs towards the floor his dorm was. He pushed open the front door, looking around inside to see Lance sitting at his desk writing. 

“Hey,” He said, walking over to his drawers. Lance hummed, not looking up from his laptop as he wrote, “Are you going to the get-together?” He asked. “Unfortunately yes,” Keith said. He took out a pair of clothes and pulled his mullet into a ponytail. Lance laughed and shook his head, “I’ll keep you company if you’d like.” He smiled up at Keith, winking jokingly. 

“Thanks.” Keith rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile a small, reserved smile. “I’m taking a shower,” He said, moving to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. 

**_…_ **

Lance was late, like really late. He’d taken a nap after Keith had insisted he do. He had woken up to Keith in front of the full-length mirror on Lance’s side of the room, adjusting a crop leather jacket that seemed just a bit big in the sleeves. 

He rubbed at his eyes, tilting his head at his roommate, “Morning.” 

“Actually it's night, you better get dressed, we’re gonna have to be fashionably late,” Keith said, looking up at the space designed clock. Lance scrambled out of bed, getting tangled up in the comforter as he landed face-first into the plush carpet between their beds. 

Keith couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the sight, moving over to Lance to help him up. “Come on, get dressed dude,” He said, letting Lance hold on tightly to his forearms as he kept the boy upright. Lance nodded quickly, a lopsided smile crossing his lips. Keith froze, heat crawling up his neck as he tried to smile back. He couldn’t help but think his smile was adorable.  _ Fuck. _

Lance let go of his forearms, walking over to his closed-off closet. Leaving Keith to try to whip the blush off his pale face and feel the slight tingle Lance’s fingertips left on his skin. He left the room to let him get dressed, pressing his back to the cold tile wall. 

The more Keith thought about it, the more he could see through the cloudy memories that resemble his grade school years. That time when his parents weren’t together, it was the “break” they had before the divorse, and Keith didn’t understand it. That time when it felt hard to talk to anyone who wasn’t Shiro. He always tried to block out that time of his life.

During the break, his dad had pulled Keith and Shiro out of school and took them to live in Phoenix with their new stepmom. Keith didn’t understand why they had to leave Allura with his mom, and he didn’t get why he had to live with his stepmom, someone he didn’t even know. 

Shiro made friends easily there, he was in high school and out and proud. Keith always looked up to his brother, how he never cared what people thought of him. He had convinced Keith to make friends with a group of kids at their school. He didn’t think he’d miss Arizona as much as he did. 

He looked next to him, seeing Lance come out of the room in an old olive green jacket, patched at the elbows. “You ready?” He asked, grinning at Keith. He sighed, “Not one bit, but might as well get this over with.” Lance chuckled, linking their arms together happily as he led the two of them downstairs and towards the living and dining area. 

When the two of them got downstairs, there were around 20 people that filled the living and dining area. Lance examined the room, locking eyes with some of the students from his Dance theory class, “I’ll be back,” He said, letting go of Keith to walk over to them. Keith shoved his hands in his pockets looking around; in the kitchen, there were a few beers in an icebox as well as some bottles of alcohol on the counter. He didn’t even know how a bunch of 19 and 20-year-olds got alcohol. 

Keith found a place to sit on a long, leather couch, sinking into it. He figured he’d be on his phone the whole time, playing BitLife or something. But life had a… different approach. 

The ‘party’ had begun to become rowdy, even the people who didn’t plan on actually participating in it, came downstairs to steal random things like food, alcohol, and the coffee Allura had made for the ones who didn’t like alcohol. Music was playing low in the room, the voices of college students drowned it out. 

Lotor made his way through the crowd and over to Keith, holding out a cup of coffee when he got to him, “I know you don’t drink.” He grinned, handing it over. Keith hummed, taking a sip from the warm drink. “Just the way you like it,” Lotor said. He took a seat next to him, putting an arm around Keith. 

“If you keep making coffee this way I might just have to marry you,” Keith joked.

“Wow, I thought it would be my pretty face.”

“That’s just a bonus, sweetheart.” 

They always could get into the flow of banter. It seemed easy to talk with Lotor. They’ve known each other for years, but still had things to make conversation about. Just the two of them laughing and drinking. 

The music turned up louder, catching both Keith and Lotor’s attention. Lotor burst out laughing as they saw Lance climb up on the table, followed by Allura; her in Lance’s jacket and jeans, without a shirt underneath. Lance in her plaid skirt and button-up. Keith didn’t know how Lance could fit in her clothes. 

“This is why I’m bisexual,” Lotor said while catching his breath. He pulled his fingers to his lips, wolf-whistling. 

As the opening notes to ‘I Will Survive’ began, Allura gave Lance a small spin before hopping off the table, making everyone back up to make space for their dance floor. Keith recognized what was happening, though something had been different. The version of the song was the Georgia May Foote & Giovanni Pernice one from Strictly Come Dancing (The only dance show Lance could convince Keith to watch). The roles were reversed in the song’s story, Allura as the cheater and Lance as the girlfriend. 

Allura moved into space in the crowd, grinning wide at Lance as he got down from the table, stepping onto a chair than to the floor. He walked over to her, raising his arms in an act of fake frustration. She moved out from the crowd after him, trying to grab his hand only to have it pulled away. She came closer to him, gently holding his hand, changing the original move to kiss the top of it before moving to the quick arm movements with the other. 

Their bodies worked in sync with each other, showing they had danced together and practiced this song. The crowd of mostly intoxicated college students clapped to the beat, the dancers keeping their full attention with the quick and precise movements of their arms and legs. 

Lance took in the crowd's energy, feeding off it. His gestures all in the hips and arms, him being spun around to accentuate the fact he was in a skirt. Allura’s leg work fits well with his dance style, her being able to add the cha-cha element to the choreography. 

After pushing Allura away, he made his way to the border of the crowd, rolling his hips as he walked and carried his hands up his body. They met in the middle of their make-shift dance floor, Allura pulling Lance close to her. Their bodies were close as they were back to front. Swaying their hips, she moved her hand down to Lance’s stomach, him moving his hands to her neck, the two holding each other as they danced. 

The instrumentals kicked in as the two let go of each other. Both of them began a synchronized dance, one upstaging the other. Allura grabbed his hand, pulling him in a spin as the skirt spun with him. 

Keith sat in the background, his expression a mix of amusement and awe as he watched his roommate dance. A blush crept up his neck, redding his cheeks. Lotor stifled his laugh with the back of his hand, pushing Keith in the side. 

“I can see,” Keith said, leaning over so he could hear him. 

The song ended the two of them in their separate poses, Allura taking a knee, Lance with one hand on the back of his hand the other on his hip as it was cocked out. The crowd cheered for them, whooping and laughing. 

“How much do you wanna bet they're drunk?” Lotor mused, not keeping his eyes off of Allura talking with the crowd. “I’m smart enough to know not to enter bets with you,” He said, rolling his eyes. 

Lance walked over towards Keith, stumbling a bit as he walked, “Keithhhie, come dance with meeee,” He giggled. Keith blushed, looking him up and down, seeing he was still in Allura’s skirt. “How ‘bout we get you some water instead,” He said, being pulled up by Lance. He pouted dramatically, batting his eyelashes, “Maybe another time?” Lance’s expression perked up as he nodded happily.    
  


Keith smiled, moving one arm around his waist to secure his roommate. “What’d you think? Did you like the dance?” He asked, laying his body weight on Keith. “It was good Lance,” He said. Keith looked back at Lotor, “We’re gonna head up to bed, get some sleep.” Lotor nodded before getting up to make sure Allura got back to her room. 

The two boys made their way up to their dorm room, Keith kicking open the door. Lance rambled the whole way up, giggling and hiccuping now and then. He pulled the other into the room, closing the door behind him, before walking back to Lance’s bed. Gently placing him down, Lance hooked his arms around Keith’s neck, looking up at him with his big, blue eyes, dulled in the low light. “Lay with me?” Lance mumbled. “Please?” 

He looked down at him, chewing at his bottom lip to the point it was chapped, before deciding to lay down with him. Lance smiled softly, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. Time passed by slowly, Keith listening to the rise and fall of his roommates breathing. 

“So, do you remember me?” 

Keith looked over at him, his eyebrows raised. He thought about it, the small Cuban boy with a gap between his front teeth, came to mind. 

“Yes.”

Lance grinned, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight that seeped through the open curtains. He smiled back, “I mean, we were friends, you were like the only person who could put up with my angsty bullshit,” Keith laughed. 

“A very angsty time,” He nodded in agreement. 

“Oh! Do you remember when we were like thirteen and your dog ran away, what was she, a tiny lab or something? She was so little I could carry her in my arms. But, I found her and you had to get out the emergency med-kit to help fix my scratches,” Lance reminisced, holding his arm above their heads, flicking his wrist as they spoke. Keith did. The boy who he had a crush on had came back in his dreams after moving back home. 

Lance had found his dog, Lola, just walking in the street. He ran over to Keith’s house and waited on his back porch for him to notice him, or just Lola barking incessantly while she scratched at his arms. Keith couldn’t help but find it adorable that his best friend had tracked down his step-mom's dog for him. 

“Lola hated you, I think she was worried you would replace her,” Keith said. 

Lance giggled, smushing his cheek on the other’s shoulder. He was different when he was drunk. He was happy and giddy, softer than he usually was. “I am way cuter than she was.” Keith rolled his eyes, flicking Lance’s forehead. 

“And the summer before 6th grade, when your little purple hippo lost a button eye and we had to wait for Shiro to sew it back on,” Lance hummed, making a show of thinking hard on the details. A smile spread across his lips as he looked up at Keith, “And I had to hold your hand to make sure you didn’t cry.” He moved his hand over to Keith’s pale one, slowly interlocking their fingers. 

“Like this,” Lance whispered. 

“You are so drunk right now, How many drinks did you have?” Keith asked, instead of swooning at how warm his tone was, or how the butterflies in his stomach fluttered. 

“I had a few… maybe.” 

Lance broke out into a fit of giggles, hiding his face in Keith’s shoulder as he snorted. He stopped, taking a deep breath and held onto his hand tightly, “And uh, there was this night before you and your family left. I thought I might’ve dreamt it so sorry if I’m making no sense but uh.” Lance looked up at him, chewing his bottom lip till it went raw. 

He tried to explain it the best he could. The night before Keith left for Texas: 

It was mid-winter and Keith had gotten into a fight with Shiro and his dad, Liam about going back home when he had already made friends. He had lost the fight, being grounded till they got back to Texas and sent to his room. Keith shoved an outfit and some deodorant into a duffle bag, sneaking out his window to go stay in Lance’s room for the night. He had done it often when he was mad, neither Mrs. McClain nor Liam minded as long as he was somewhere safe. He was fifteen, almost sixteen at the time when he had climbed in through Lance’s window. 

_ “Spst! Lance! Fu- Bug!”  _

Lance squinted at Keith as he crawled into his room, flopping face-first on the floor. He rushed to Keith’s side and picked him up, holding him in his arms. Keith wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

_ “What’s wrong Mullet Head?”  _ Lance asked, keeping his voice low in his ear. Keith sniffled, pulling away to look Lance in the eyes. Instead of saying anything, he just stood on his tiptoes, pressing his lips on Lance’s as he pulled him by his sleepshirt. Lance froze at the touch, causing the shorter one to pull away quickly, panic flooding his expression.

_ “I’m sorry I’m so sor-”  _ Keith’s panic was cut off by Lance kissing him gently. He moved his lips with him, hesitantly brushing his tongue against Lance’s bottom lip, He huffed in approval as he opened his mouth happily. 

**…**

“I mean, you left me the next morning after I lost my virginity to you! And now after four years of not seeing you, I have to be your college roommate. I don’t even know why I’m bringing this up in the first place cause you probably don-” Lance’s ranting was stopped by Keith holding his hands to his cheeks. “Bug, I remember. I remember all the times we were together, I remember when we would get ice cream for each other on the weekends, and how adorable you bedhead would be when I’d stay the night with you too,” He said, “But, I don’t know why you are bringing up that time since, you know, you have a boyfriend and all.” 

Lance’s expression went from Confused to Happy to Done with the world. “He’s not my boyfriend, we’re just friends with benefits, I don’t get why people keep thinking we’re together,” He explained, his brows furrowed.

“Wait really?” Lance nodded. “Oh well then, I don’t know if it’s worse or better,” Keith laughed, smiling at his childhood friend. He moved to his side to look at Lance, “I want to say I’m sorry for that night, it was a dick move and I really hope we can still be friends and leave that shit in the past.” He rambled. 

Lance hummed, “We can still be friends dude, I mean, sex when you’re in high school, ain’t even count, and shouldn’t change our friendship.” He gave his chest a small bump with his fist then linked their hands once more.

“Good, If you're happy I’m happy bug.”

He smiled at the nickname, scooting closer to Keith, so their hands stayed together between them, “Thanks mullet head,” He whispered, laying his head on his chest. Keith took a deep breath, using his free hand to run his fingers through his hair. He always knew how to get Lance to sleep. 

**_…_ **

The next morning Lance woke up to an empty bed and a really bad hangover. He groaned, pulling himself up to lean against the headboard, “ _ Fucking _ sun.” Keith looked up from his desk and chuckled. “Morning Slugger, You had a crazy night,” He said. He took a bottle of water and some ibuprofen, handing it over. “Please don’t tell me I did a striptease,” Lance sighed then took a swig from the bottle. 

“The fuck am I wearing?! This isn’t my skirt!” Lance asked.

“You own a skirt?” 

“Not the point, is this what I did?” 

Keith ruffled Lance’s hair, “You got blackout drunk and danced with Allura, Bug.” Lance froze, then grinned, “You called me bug.” 

“Yep.” 

“So you remember me and it’s not just some figment of my imagination from grade school?”

“I’m now confused by your imagination, but yes.”

“That makes up for the hangover and no memory,” Lance stated. He curled back up in the comforter, “Wake me up when you get back from the gym!” He said, voice being muffled by the blanket.

“Will do bug.” 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
